


A Lasting Taste Of Orange Juice

by Askafroa



Series: Stony Summer Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Awkward Boners, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Flirting, Hand Feeding, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Sensuality, Soulmates, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers knows what he wants, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: A sequel of the fic Uno Game. You don't need to read the first part to understand that one.College/University + Soulmates AU.Tony and Steve are now a couple. They enjoy to spend their time dating, knowing each other better but Tony can't help remembering what he accidentally saw in the garden. It's especially hard for him to forget during that afternoon.
Relationships: Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Summer Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	A Lasting Taste Of Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> Hello sweet folks ❤️👋 After a discussion with Ven and Blade, I realized how regretful I have been for not writing the voyeuristic scene from Uno Game in detail. This is why this sequel was born UwU 💓Ven, dear 👀💗 I hope you will be satisfied
> 
> This fic has been beta-read by SpaceBoundWitch, OrangeCoyote on AO3 ❤️ thank you so much dear 🙏
> 
> Warning: This fic has two explicit sexual scenes, the one between Rumlow and Steve in a flashback is quite rough, and the other between Tony and Steve is smoother. There is no cheating involved.

**A Lasting Taste Of Orange Juice**

Askafroa

Tony and Steve were happily lazing around in Tony’s flat at Little Falls for the last week of August. His mother had wanted a quiet place for him to build his robots in peace, a place not too far away from where she lives in New York. Fortunately, one of her close friends owned one. She had struggled to find someone she could rent it to until the two women had brunch together and found the perfect solution to their respective issues. That’s basically how Tony arrived there. 

Steve helped him decorate the flat, bought some cushions, and found a bookshelf in the streets - don’t ask Tony how he did that. He even brought him some research papers about advanced robot-programming, written by Shuri, a genius young woman he met at his college during an outdoor painting session. Tony never met her but Steve had been very enthusiastic about her since they started hanging out.

"You have to read this." 

"No." 

"You won't read it because you don't want to admit she's more of a genius than you?" 

"..." 

"Or so you can also waste time looking for solutions someone already found?" 

"..." 

"I'll give it to Killian, then. At least, it will be useful to someone." 

"OK! Fine! Gimme the merchandise Rogers!" 

Tony hates to admit it but in the end, Steve had been right. It had stimulated him a lot. It warms Tony's heart to see how it's easy to count on Steve when it matters the most. Thanks to these documents, he made huge progress in building Dummy’s big brother, finding new patterns, and actions for the prototype to replicate during the most difficult hearts' surgeries. He worked nights and days to create an AI which could give input to his new robot and synchronize with it. If everything ran smoothly, this system (he called it M.E.H.) would be able to take over 30, 000 MRI scans of any heart, and to analyze them in association with 3D holographic displays of genetics, and morphology data. Tony hoped it would be ready soon to be used in the medical field. There were still too many people with heart failure. 

As the last coding errors flash in his mind, he finishes pressing oranges, squeezing them till the last drop fills their glasses. Tony puts their beverages on a wooden platter and adds two big ice cubes in each, which crack deliciously under the temperature’s pressure. 

“It’s all done, Steve.”

“Mmyay. OK.”

Tony smiles to himself at the sound of Steve’s sleepy voice. He slices two small pieces of plum pie, then places them on blue plates. Tony salivates just by imagining eating them and drinking his glass of orange juice in Steve's company. He carries the platter with both hands, pushing the kitchen's door with his shoulder. 

His eyes are round like saucers when he enters his living-room-turned into a giant workspace. While he was preparing their fancy snack, Steve was lounging on the floor, right in front of the large opened French-windows. Now, he's sleeping. A bright rectangle of light illuminates his small body and the visible half of his face, making the white of his open shirt explode, and his pink lips shine. His eyelashes are almost transparent on his soft skin as he holds his inhaler securely in one of his hands. He’s brightening the whole room all by himself. 

Tony’s heart beats faster as he contemplates Steve’s chest expanding slowly, up and down, following his breathing’s rhythm. His long, white, and too thin legs look like bright branches emerging from the ground. Tony longs to caress them just to feel how soft they are, to feel the heat emanating from them, but he refrains from doing it. He finds the gesture too invasive and creepy to his tastes. In the corner of his vision, he notices Dummy is silently observing the scenery. It seems he has chosen to imitate Steve and to rest next to the sofa so he could watch over him. Strangely, it makes Tony feel like an intruder. 

He puts the platter on the floor as silently as possible, sitting in a cross-legged position in the shadows. He can’t help but touch his soulmark on his thigh, blushing humbly in front of Steve’s sheer beauty. His cheekbones may be too sharp, his nose too long on his thin face. He's frail and gangly compared to other men, but for Tony, there is something irresistible in Steve which attracts him to him, and it’s not only due to the soulbond they share. It could be because of the mental strength Steve contains, how his smell arouses him, how dainty and graceful he can be sometimes - which is completely at odds with how awkwardly he can move, like he doesn't know what to do with his body. Or perhaps it's a mix of all these things which makes Tony crazy about Steve; he's still unsure. 

As he keeps watching Steve softly shining under the sunlight, he starts to get some flashes of something, flashes of their past holidays together with their group of friends in June. It's just little things he remembers at first, like the intense arousal he felt when Steve cuddled on his lap as they watched Die Hard, the sensation of their clasped hands when they walked in the forest at night, how he panicked when Steve had trouble breathing after orgasming. 

Then, another memory takes place, unfolding itself in his mind wickedly as his member hardens. 

Tony hides his face in his hands, curling his back in shame so his face could bury itself in the ground. But it's too late. He's already reviving it. 

***

The travel had been excruciatingly long. A real pain in the ass. Between two planes and one hour drive to reach the cottage they rented, Tony could assuredly say the vivid green and fresh grass under his bare feet had been a relief, right after taking a long shower of course. He was the first to arrive so he had thought exploring the cottage and the garden could be fun. Peggy was the one who discovered the place and insisted they all went there. Her strong attachment for old houses with their traditional thatched roofs lost in nature showed intensely. 

Tony had looked around him. The garden wasn't big, mainly composed of orange roses and shrubs. A few fruit trees brutalized by the wind stood here and there, but what had stricken Tony the most was the abundance of wildflowers scattered in the tall, unruly grass. It looked like a miniaturized meadow, half an acre in size. He could admire the handiwork at play to keep the flora contained in an area while making it look like no human hand had had any doing in this. 

His examination was disrupted quickly. A black male cat walking on a low dry-stone wall had caught his attention. 

"Hey there!" Tony called out, extending his hand as an invitation for the feline to sniff him. 

The cat came slowly, inspecting him with suspicion. After he sniffed Tony's fingertips, he bumped his head against them. His purrs were very loud when Tony scratched his chin and his fluffy cheeks. 

"Aaaw, yes! That's my man," Tony cooed at him. "You're all by yourself, buddy?" 

The cat meowed in response. He rolled on his back to expose his generous belly, his eyes closed in content and a matching grin on his round face. Tony had enough experience with cats to know it was best not to touch this very sensitive zone, so he had kept on petting him where it was allowed. Suddenly, his new companion jerked his head. His bright green eyes stared at the horizon as if he'd just seen something invisible moving. He jumped on the other side of the stone wall, possibly to track that new prey. Tony had followed after him. He still couldn't tell what had inspired him to do that. 

Chasing after the cat guided him to a tortuous pathway leading to the beach down below. He almost tripped on every rock and slipped on every patch of thin muddy sand. The property was much bigger than he had expected. It was getting harder for him to run on that type of ground. His knees hurt a bit. He had leaned against a wooden fence that protected the land from the invading dunes to catch his breath. 

The cat was nowhere to be seen. 

"Fuck!" 

Tony had thought for a wild moment when he looked at the landscape that the sea and the beach ahead of him seemed infinite, out of reach; it would take long days of walking to soak his feet in the water or to get back home.

It was precisely at that surreal moment that he heard it. A low-pitched moan. Similar to Steve's voice. 

Tony had felt something close to unease and fear rising in him. Steve had been there this whole time? How could he have missed this? Was it his imagination? 

"Steve?" He had called, uncertain, making tentative steps. 

Only the wind and the waves answered back for a while. Tony had waited expectantly when a second moan, clearer and shorter sounded from the left. It was Steve's voice. No doubt about it. Tony had picked up the pace. 

"Steve!" 

It had been unnerving at first because he couldn't decipher if Steve was in pain or in real danger. He loathes when he can’t gauge a situation precisely. God bless mathematics for its percentages, statistics, and estimations. They had never failed him. The scream following the moans had put a stop to his musing. Without any hesitation, Tony had rushed through the prickly bushes in a frenzy, their leaves scraping furiously on his legs. His desperate run had led him to another part of the terrain, much wilder than the one he came from, with bigger, older trees casting large shadows over him. There was a white Victorian gazebo with a tent-style structure and six poles in the middle, behind massive pine trees. It looked freshly built, some tools and paint buckets laid on one side, bright Renaissance brand's stamps on it. Tony squinted his eyes, scanning the environment to look for Steve. Nothing on the left. Nothing on the right. Then, he noticed there was someone hidden behind the wooden barrier of the gazebo, some sort of silhouette. He had approached cautiously-

"Ste…" 

Another voice, grunting, and masculine, had suddenly mixed with Steve's moans. As Tony made another step towards the gazebo, he heard the explicit sound of slick flesh rubbing and slapping against flesh. Tony's brain had shut down instantly. He couldn't move a muscle. His blood had rushed in his ears like a torrent. In a perfect moment of clarity, he knew exactly what was going on and how wrong he had been the whole time. A spell had been cast on his lips, sealing them forever.

Suddenly, the frail blond emerged from the shadows of the gazebo, Rumlow glued to his back, plunging his dick fast and hard in him. 

Glorious. Unabashed. Completely free. Steve had arched his back deliciously to meet each thrust with a raw need Tony had never seen in him before. Sweat trailed down his reddened chest, his nipples erect and round like red currants. 

"Fuck, Brock-"

"Hold on tight, Stevie. It'll be rougher!" 

"Don't call me tha- Oh! Aah! Brock!" 

Steve's moans had gotten louder and repetitive. His pale hand gripped the barrier, his knuckles whitening to the point it looked like they were nailed to the surface. His blushing face scrunched in a twisted combination of pleasure and pain.

Tony was entranced and perplexed by what he saw. He half-wondered if he was hallucinating. Their movements lacked finesse. There was no beauty nor grace in their sexual activity; they were closer to animals rutting mindlessly than two humans sharing a passionate embrace. Yet, for Tony, the frail blond had appeared like the most sensual, extraordinary man he'd ever seen. 

Steve. 

Headstrong, feral Steve had completely melted against Rumlow, given up his power so he could be taken this way, his whole body reduced to a trembling, hypersensitive mess. Syrupy moans poured out from his wide open mouth in a continuous flow. Hearing them dizzied Tony fast like the strongest glass of champagne. His head thumped against the tree standing behind him. The small hurt reminded him it was all terribly real. 

To his utmost horror and fascination, Rumlow used his hands expertly. One was alternating between fingering Steve and kneading his ass as he kept thrusting into him. The other gripped hard the creamy tip of his erect dick. Steve had bitten his lips in concentration, determined to make it last longer; they shone bright red when he released them. 

"Brock, goddamnit! I can't hold on for too long." Steve swore under his ragged breath. He looked dangerously red and bent down to take his inhaler, hidden somewhere on the bench they were laying on. 

After he finished using it for a few minutes and his breathing got better, Rumlow smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Goosebumps erupted on Tony’s skin; he could sense something ominous coming. He had tightened his shirt into his balled-fists when Rumlow started to kiss Steve's neck with a brutal intensity, bruising his soft, pale skin like some wild beast. Steve’s inhaler made a clicking sound on the ground when it fell from his hand.

Rumlow brought him closer to his chest. His teeth and lips had devoured his skin. Red stains turning purple appeared all along Steve’s gorgeous throat, aligned like dots on a printed circuit board. The blond gasped under Rumow's ruthless ministrations, and pushed back against him, leaning his face on his broad shoulder so the brute could have more space to leave claiming marks on his neck. 

Tony hated every second of it. He had wanted to punch Rumlow, to erase every hickey from Steve’s skin, but he couldn't take his eyes from this hypnotic scene. Even the wet sounds they made didn't repulse him at all. His body ached and burnt in many places, his belly, his heart, his lungs. It anchored him to where he was, as if someone had tied him up to a stake and the only thing he could do was to see the flames forming, growing, and slowly consuming him. 

Then, an invisible vice, surging from nowhere, had squeezed Tony's heart when Rumlow seized Steve's chin and forcefully turned his face towards him, crashing their lips together in a rough impact. Tony swore an old model of Stark Industries' missile exploded inside of him, tore his heart apart and left a vast smokescreen covering a gaping crater behind, because Steve had closed his eyes in delight, turning their kiss into something languid. He had raised a hand to graze Rumow's stubble in a tender fashion, his pale eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as Rumlow ran his hands all over his bony chest, caressing his hips, then moving to hold his shoulders. His pelvic movements slowed down to match this new mood; they both had found a better rhythm. Their bodies undulated together in harmony like rolling waves. Steve broke their long kiss to let a loud moan escape his lips after Rumlow did a deep, sharp thrust, seemingly aiming at a very sweet spot inside him. 

"Oh, Brock," Steve interrupted himself to kiss him, moving his narrow hips sensually. "It-It feels good. So good-" 

Rumlow had cut his rambling with another heated kiss, more passionate this time; their tongues met and embraced each other. It made Steve cum at last. He jerked violently, his elated whimpers muffled by Rumlow's lips, who kept fucking Steve until he stopped ejaculating. He cradled the blond safely in his arms once he finished. 

Tony turned on his heels. That was more than enough. His heart couldn’t bear to witness it any longer. 

His stealth espace failed after he broke small twigs under his feet, so he took a run to get back home faster. Tony couldn't see Steve's expression but it was easy to imagine it when he thought he heard him calling his name in stupor. The landscape blended into colored lines all around him. He felt like his soulmark was branded on his thigh like it did the first time it had appeared, cutting his skin and his muscles furiously in two. He leaped forward to reach the safety of the house. In a matter of minutes, Tony broke through the living room, almost jumped from step to step on the stairs to close the bathroom door behind him. 

A few minutes. He just needed some time to find a semblance of reason, so he rested his forehead against the door to gather all the volatile fragments of his thoughts. His mind was completely numb after that emotional disaster. Pictures of Steve and Rumlow having sex appeared behind his eyes in a continuous loop setting, as if he was still looking at them and never left the garden. His skin felt itchy, dirty, a scorching current still igniting his flesh. 

Cold water. Steve. Water. Steve. He had to wash himself. 

He staggered inside the bathtub after throwing his clothes on the floor tiles. The shower had woken him up instantly from his feverish trance. His brain had started to power up again. He took his hardened member in hand, jerking himself off fast. Steve's breathy moans rang out in his ears, urging him to increase his speed. Tony came so hard with the detailed vision of Steve's beautiful naked body in mind that he saw blue shooting stars. 

***

Tony jolts, extracting himself from his foggy memories. Steve has stirred in his sleep. He stretches his arms and legs, then turns his bleary eyes towards Tony. Tony can’t help but stare at his face, looking so soft, almost angelic under the sunlight. His gaze falls ardently on his opened lips. 

“Hey, there,” Steve says, blinking owlishly then yawning. “Sorry, I’ve fallen asleep. You’ve been waiting this whole time?” He asks as he straightens up. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, it’s fine!” Tony fumbles, uncrossing his legs, painfully antsy after being in the same position for so long. He motions at the board while trying to look unaffected and much cooler than before. “You got pie there and some juice if you’re still hungry.”

“I’m always hungry, Tony.” Steve murmurs with an innuendo laced in his words, throwing a mischievous smile in his direction. “Thank you.”

He moves on all fours to take his glass. Tony feels his mouth suddenly drying out as Steve bottoms out the entire juice. The way he swallows it, how his throat expands then contracts - it takes Tony’s breath away. Steve wipes the last drops from his lips with a satisfied hand gesture, his tongue running over them so the taste can linger for a longer moment. His pupils become much darker when he looks at Tony. 

“It’s tasty.” 

“You’re welcome,” Tony answers in a strangled voice. 

The sun sets lower on the horizon, making the room glow in an orangish hue; Steve’s hair turns warmer, almost golden. His empty glass, full of melting ice cubes, shines like it’s made of sparkles. Steve contemplates it, touching its brim with a single finger. 

“You know, the bond we have-" His sentence hangs in the air like an unfinished thought Steve isn't sure of. 

“What about it?” Tony frowns. 

“I think,” Steve blushes softly, a shy smile on his face. “I think I can feel what you feel.”

“Oh.” 

“Like when you’re happy, it’s just a tiny spark but I know for sure it’s not my own-” Steve interrupts himself. His cheeks redden significantly. 

Tony nods, prompting him to continue.

“When you’re aroused too.” Steve tries to casually wave at him but it contradicts with how he stares shamelessly at Tony’s bulge, frowning at it in accusation. 

“Ah.” It’s Tony’s turn to blush now.

“So, you have to apologize for it.” Steve sasses with a raised eyebrow and a fake-serious tone of voice. 

“I do?”

“Yup.”

“Because, hey! In my defense, I had no clue about it, OK? I didn’t do that on purpose! No reason for hard feelings! No hard feelings-” 

Tony shuts his mouth when Steve presses him against the wall with one hand. He crawls across the floor to curl against his chest. With his legs folded over Tony's lap, the frail blond looks like a little ball. Tony almost gasps at the sensation of the heat engulfing him. All the spots of his body in contact with Steve burn him to the core, like the very soft shape of his backside pressing against his thigh or how Steve softly breathes against his neck, his cheek rubbing against his pectoral. He closes his eyes peacefully. Tony can clearly see each detail on his face; it’s easy to count the tiny freckles laying there. His eyes wander past his pink parted lips to gaze at the pale breastbone Steve had revealed after opening the first buttons of his shirt when he arrived in his flat. Tony’s soulmark heats his thigh at the most comfortable temperature, soothing him. Steve sighs, rubbing the side of his hip against Tony's belly. He presses his nose against his collar. 

"Tony, you smell so good," Steve whispers. 

The whirring sound of Dummy’s wheels startles Tony from his daze. The robot rolls excitedly to reach the cupboard, bumping into each piece of furniture on his road to give them privacy for what’s about to come. His claw turns the doorknob in a rush and he disappears inside looking like he’s the one on fire. Tony would love to rejoice that his robot could run and analyze human biological scans so fast but he’s interrupted by Steve running his hand in the space between his thighs, brushing many times against his covered member without properly touching it.

“Steve,” Tony moans, begging him to do something.

The blond rubs his cheek lovingly against his. He bestows a kiss against Tony's temple. 

“I love you so much,” Steve purrs. 

Tony’s brain cells collapse one by one. His heart swells like never before in his chest, expanding to his throat so it can spill all its content. Tony’s lips tremble when he meets Steve’s intense blue eyes.

“Please, live with me,” Tony blurts out all of a sudden because he has no mouth filter. “I mean- you practically live there already, with all your paints and stuff. Huh, no, not really. ‘Cause you come and go when you please but I love you like crazy and-”

Steve tackles him to the floor. His smile is dazzling like the sun itself.

“That’s a good plan.” Steve nods, tenderly cupping his face between his two hands. “Let’s do this.” 

Steve dives to pamper him with sweet kisses, one on his nose, another on his forehead and two on each cheek. He gives an impish smile. 

“But first, you're gonna feed me some pie.”

“Oh, come on! Why?” Tony whines, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Because now that I’ve realized you’re the one who disturbed me with your pervy thoughts, you deserve a proper punishment,” Steve assures, all proud and cheeky. 

“Pff, fine,” Tony begrudgingly concedes. He refuses to acknowledge how easily he gave up, but a voice in the back of his mind supplies the word _whipped_ treacherously. 

He sits up as Steve, that devilish brat, decides that sitting on his lap like it’s a throne he owns is an excellent idea. Tony succeeds in bringing a plate of plum pie close to them and offers a piece to Steve in a spoon. He gleefully swallows it, staring straight into Tony’s eyes. His moan is so sweet to hear, it goes to his head and his cock in an instant, maddening him profusely. He swears his heart thumps so hard against his ribcage it will soon burst through it like some Alien parody.

“Steve,” Tony complains. “Not fair.” 

Steve chuckles as he steals a kiss on Tony’s pouting lips. It tastes like sugar, plums, cinnamon, and cream, but it ends too soon. It’s good to know he can bake some pie without failing, though. 

“Be patient,” Steve’s eyelashes graze his left cheek when he closes his eyes to kiss him again, still too short for Tony’s tastes. “When I finish it, we’ll have some fun.”

Tony surrenders, completely pliant to Steve’s whims. He lets him play with his lust until he finishes eating the last morsel, licking Tony’s fingers one by one. His round backside grinds slowly on Tony's dick, fully erect now and craving the attention it deserves. Tony whimpers at Steve’s motions. It’s the sweetest torture he has ever endured. 

“Steve, I-”

“Come up. Now.” Steve growls. 

He forcefully drags Tony up by the nape and ravages his mouth with a brutal kiss, his tongue a powerful invading force, forcing Tony to submit. Tony thinks he’s just discovered what heaven truly is and it’s as tangy and luminous as orange juice. 

***

Later, when they’re both sweaty on the couch, satisfied and naked, Tony turns his head towards Steve.

“Hey, I wondered something. Why did Rumlow leave sooner from the cottage than us?”

Steve looks up at Tony with perplexity. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh, you know! I was just curious,” Tony mumbles, embarrassed. He evades Steve's glance by scratching his ear. “I thought after what happened between you two, he would have tried to-”

“What? Fuck me more?” he asks with a deadpan expression. 

“Well, no need to be so crass.” Tony rolls his eyes. “But, yeah. If you want more direct, why didn’t you two fuck again?”

Steve sighs, furrowing his brow. “He did ask for another round. To be frank, I wouldn’t have been against it if you had never confessed your feelings towards me. Aside from him, no one was interested. But he insisted I suck his dick. And I told him it’s super hard for me to do because - you know - asthma and no experience, it’s just a nightmare. So basically, I just don’t do it. It’s simpler for me.” 

“And?”

“He was annoying me with it. He kept asking me. I got angry. I punched him. He ran away like a baby.”

“Wow.”

Tony shifts on his side, leaning his face on Steve’s shoulder, peering anxiously at him. 

“I’m sorry, I should have known he did that to you.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I can defend myself.” Steve strokes his hair gently, lifting the curls between his fingers. “Besides, he didn’t hurt me. I told Peggy and Bucky about it, and they’re not inviting that jerk again,” he shrugs. “I don’t hate him but I won’t miss him. That’s for sure.”

Steve marks a pause before squinting his eyes at Tony. “I suppose you won’t tell me what you were thinking of while I was sleeping?” 

“Nope,” Tony smirks, waggling his eyebrows. “Every man has his secret garden.”

Steve pinches his arm in retaliation. Tony laughs when it turns into merciless tickles on his ribs.

“I won’t crack!” 

“Fuck you! Tell me!” 

“Never!”

After they calm down and engage in a long cuddly session on the couch, they decide to take a shower and to clean the kitchen around ten. Tony shivers when he feels Steve’s calculating gaze weighing on the back of his neck as he washes the plates. He doesn’t know what kind of trouble he would be in if Steve ever discovers that what he did with Rumlow in the garden affected him intensely or what he would plan next. The blond doesn’t say anything. He comes closer to Tony’s side, taking him by surprise when he lays a hand on his ass to fondle it, relishing in feeling its shape and volume. 

Suddenly, without any warning, he spanks it with strength. The hot sensation of Steve’s hand on his backside ripples in Tony’s entire body, his face ablaze in shame and pleasure. That’s new. Not bad actually. His soulmark pulsates with vigor. He wonders if Steve senses it too. 

“I’m not sure you’ll keep that secret for long, Tony,” Steve murmurs. He tiptoes to leave a kiss on his shoulder, encircling his waist from behind possessively.

Oh, yes. Tony will be in big trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> What Tony is working on at the start of the fic actually is inspired from a scientific article I've read :3 💓 here is the link : 
> 
> https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2020/08/200819110925.htm


End file.
